


Heavy

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle is struggling with anxiety and Clary tries to help.





	Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

It was past noon and there was still no sign of Isabelle. Clary knew what that meant. Isabelle had been having super bad anxiety attacks ever since after the war. She had told Clary that having a name to the way she felt was helpful. Shadowhunters didn't believe in mental illnesses. 

Clary walked into Izzy's room. She was laying on the floor shaking. "Oh, Izzy." Clary got behind her and hugged her into her smaller body. Isabelle had told her that during attacks she needed reassurance that she wasn't alone. That she was loved. "Breathe." She reminds her. Clary hears her rough and shaky breathes start to calm down and even out. "Good, Izzy." 

A few minutes later Isabelle finally says. "Thank you." 

"It's not problem. You're my friend." Clary reassures her. "That was a bad one though." 

Isabelle turned to face her. Clary saw how blood spot her eyes were. "Yeah, I guess it was. Everything just felt heavy. Sometimes everything is so heavy and I feel like I can't breath." 

Clary wipes away the tears on her face. "I'm always here. Now let's get off the floor and get some food." 

"Good idea." Isabelle agrees.

The two got back and tried to enjoy the rest of their day.


End file.
